


Taming the beast

by SmutHorn, SpiffyNoodles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Almost Rape, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Asshole twins, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Feels, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Possible Mpreg, Sassy Stiles, Wolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/pseuds/SpiffyNoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an RP two of my friends did, one being SpiffyNoodles, the other doesn't have an A03.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be great." He grinned. "After school?"<br/>"mmhm," he smiled, "you can come over my place, my brother makes a good Italian dinner"<br/>"Sure." He grinned. "I can follow you home or you can give me the address." He said, looking at the bike. "Or.... You can give me a ride." He hummed.<br/>Ethan grinned behind him. "We can give you a ride over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the beast

Stiles walked out of Derek's apartment, slamming the door. Derek had a stupid plan, for getting rid of the alphas, again. And he wasn't listening to Stiles, again!

A loud bang was heard, and then derek came out of his apartement, "WERE DOING MY PLAN!," He roared at him

"I don't fucking care Derek!" Stiles screamed, looking back at him and flipping him off. "Do what ever you want, you big stupid Alpha. You never listen to anyone anyway!"

Derek snarled loudly and pushed him into the wall, Baring his teeth at him

Stiles gasped, staring back at him, a spike of arousal going through him. "Let me down. You don't scare me." He grumbled, pushing on him.

Derek's eyes glowed red, and he was unmoving.

Stiles kept pushing. "Get off Derek!" He said, arousal rolling off in waves.

Derek sniffed Stiles and backed off, wrinkling his nose. He felt his own cock start to get hard, and his hole leak a little. It had been a /really/ long time since he smelled anything like that. He growled at the boy one more time before going back to his apartment to clean himself up

Stiles rushed off, getting in his car.

Derek cursed the air, he couldn't like Stiles, Stiles wasn't gay! With a huff, he took off his clothes, and sprawled out on his bed

Stiles drove off, calling up Danny. "Take me to Jungle. I need it." He said.

"Why the hell do I have to take you? How did you get my number?,' Danny asked.

"Homework. Please, I really need to relax and get laid.

"Fine, you're buying me a beer, I'll pick you up in an hour," he sighed and hanged up the phone, smiling down at Jackson, "want to go clubbing?"

 

"Where at?" Jackson asked.

"Jungle, I'll let you grind on me," he winked

"Hm.... Sounds good." He said, getting up.

He smiled, and went to his closet, "want to help me pick out something slutty?"

He smirked and pulled out black skinny jeans and a mesh top.

He smiled, taking the items, and going to the bathroom, not letting Jackson see him naked . . .yet

He huffed and sat on the bed. "I'm not just going to make your ex jealous, right?"

He came out, smiling and running his hands down his chest. "Cmon," he hummed, lacing up his converse, and grabbing his keys. "we have to pick Stiles up"

"Why is Stilinski coming?" He frowned.

"He wants to loosen up at the bar," he shrugged, "We're just giving him a ride, that's all

"Fine." He said, leaning in and nipping his throat before sitting back down.

Danny hummed and drove them to the stilinski house first, and then the bar

"Thanks for taking me." Stiles said, getting out.

Jackson grunted and shrugged.  
Danny rolled his eyes, "Don't go home with any strangers, I'll take you home, Stiles," he said, smiling and getting out

"It was kind of my plan to go home with a stranger." He shrugged. 

"Why don't you just fuck in the bathroom like a normal person?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, don't go home with a stranger, you might get hurt," Danny said, and then they were swallowed by the crowd.

Stiles sighed and went to sit at the bar, looking around the room.

A guy walked up to stiles and smiled, "Hey, can I buy you a beer?"

"Sure." He grinned, perking up. "What's your name?"

"Aiden, whats yours," he asked, putting down a couple of bills

"Stiles." He grinned. "Thanks for the beer."

"You’re welcome," he smiled, "When that's done, you wanna hop on the floor with me?"

"Hm...." Stiles grinned, looking him up and down. "Why not? You seem fun." He said.  
He grinned, and quickly drank his beer, waiting on Stiles. 

Derek was on the other side of the room, sitting at a table, growling at anyone who came near him. he just liked starring . . . getting half hard and a little wet in the cheeks was a small treat for him. He had no intention of going further

Stiles did the same and went to dance, in clear sight of Derek.

Derek's eyes went wide and he flushed in embarrassment at how horny he got, hoping to god that the slick didn't go through his pants. "Fuck . . . ," he grunted, he had to get out, because if he could see Stiles, maybe Stiles could see him.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Aidens neck and started grinding with him.

Aiden hummed and grinded happily, rubbing his hands over Stiles' belly and chest. 

Derek growled loudly and got up, going over to him and pulling Aiden off.

Stiles groaned, leaning into the touches, gasping when he no longer felt the boy behind him. "Wha- Derek!?"

"He can't touch you like that!," Derek growled, "Don't you have SCHOOL tomorrow?!"

"What? What the hell are you here for anyway." He asked.

"I"m here to take you home," he growled and grabbed Stiles' arm, pulling him away.

"No!" Stiles said, trying to yank his arm away. "What gives you the right to take me away!?"

"you're a MINOR!," He snapped at him

"I'm not YOUR problem!" He snapped back, getting aroused again. "I'm 17 and am here with a friend."

His eyes widened a little at the smell and he quickly let go of his arm, "You're a minor and he's a stranger!," he pointed at the retreating boy.

"You scared him off! Great going sour wolf." Stiles frowned, turning and starting to walk off to find danny.

"Don't call me that!," He snarled loudly, losing his temper  
"Or what?" He asked. "Gonna rip my throat out here in front of everyone?"

Derek lurched forward and grabbed his arm again, pulling him away

Stiles gasped, arousal coming off in waves again. "Let go!" He said.

Derek tried to walk faster, his pants getting soaked as the arousal made him aroused

"Seriously Derek! Let go, you're being a cock block!"

"YOU’RE SEVENTEEEN!," He snarled back at him, pulling him to his car

"I can have sex with who ever I want!" He snapped. "I'm supposed to go home with Danny, damn  
it." He growled, trying to get out.

"You're going home now!" he snarled and opened the passengers door

"I'll go home with Danny and Jackson!" He snapped, still struggling.

"No!," He growled, trying to get him in his car

"Why not!?" He asked, keeping his arms latched onto the side of the car, feet firmly planted.

That caught him off guard. He growled, and pushed harder, "Just get into the damned car!

He made a noise as he was pushed in. "Derek!"

Derek grinned and locked the door, before going to the otherside.

Stiles crossed his arms, sitting quietly in the seat, frowning heavily.

Derek started the car and began to drive back to the sheriffs house  
Stiles was silent until they got there. "You know, I don't understand why you care what I do. You don't even like me so I don't see the point." He said, getting out.

Derek watched him, and made sure the young boy was back in the house before letting out a deep breath.

Stiles knew his dad wasn't home so he slammed all the doors. He was so pissed, how fucking dare Derek do that!

Scott had left about 34 messages on Stiles' phone throughout the night

In the morning, stiles checked them, sighing.

Most of them were about Allison, but towards the end he started to get concerned for stiles.  
Stiles called him up as he got ready for school. "Hey buddy."

"Hey! WHere have you been, dude?!,' he asked, tying his shoes, the phone wedged between his shoulder and ear

"I went to a club last night and got dragged home by Derek." He said. "He just showed up and brought me home, forcefully!"

"Dude, that's fucked up. Why the hell would he do that?,' He asked.

"I have no clue." He sighed. "I was supposed to get a ride back with danny so I called him as soon as I got home then went to bed."

"maybe Derek thought something bad was going to happen . . . but then he would have gotten everyone out"

He huffed and shook his head. "I'll see you at school." He said, hanging up and going to his jeep.

Scott nodded and got on his motorbike, going to school.  
Aiden was out front talking to his brother, Ethan

Stiles pulled up and gasped, seeing the guy. He wasn't sure if he should go up to him or not. He slowly got out and walked passed the guy, giving a small smile.

Aiden did a double take, and quickly grabbed his arm, "Hey! Wait, what the hell!?"

"Um... Hi?" He asked, giving a small chuckle. "Long time no see?"

He rolled his eyes, "What the hell happened last night?"

"Um, actually I have no idea. This guy, Derek, total asshole, just showed up and freaked out. I'm sorry he ran you off." Stiles said.

He huffed, "Well, Do you want to try again tonight?"

"That would be great." He grinned. "After school?"

"mmhm," he smiled, "you can come over my place, my brother makes a good Italian dinner"

"Sure." He grinned. "I can follow you home or you can give me the address." He said, looking at the bike. "Or.... You can give me a ride." He hummed.

Ethan grinned behind him. "We can give you a ride over."

"Yeah, it won’t be a problem," he hummed, smiling at him. "After school, meet us here?"

"Sure." He nodded. "I'll be here." Stiles said, walking away.

"He's going to be fun to mess with." He chuckled. "Derek will be pissed when he sees what we've done." Ethan hummed.

"I know," he chuckled, and watched the young boy walk away. "This is going to be very interesting

"Deucalion says we should turn him. It will upset both Derek and Scott." He grinned.

"Does it look like I care?,' he rolled his eyes.

He laughed. "The only thing you care about right now I'd getting inside that boy."

He hummed, nodding happily, "Yeah, and turnin him. He'd make such a cute were pup"

"Yeah, he can be our toy to... Hm, I like that Idea, we should turn him together."

"Yeah? Wanna see if he'd be up for a threesome, you perv?" he chuckled

"I'm fine with watching until you're done." He grinned at him. "Let's go."

Aiden hummed and opened the front door for Stiles, "this is our place. . . ya wanna see my room while Ethan cooks?,' he asked.

"Sure." He said, walking in and looking around. He was kind of nervous since this was Derek's building. "Wow, this is a really big place for two people." He said, fallowing Aiden.

"Yeah," he shrugged and led him to his room. He turned around and ran his hand over Stiles' chest, kissing him softly.

Stiles was startled, but quickly kissed him back, putting his hands on his shoulders.

He groaned softly and moved his hands down his back, squeezing his butt

"Ah..." He groaned, leaning into his hands and wrapping his arms around his neck.

He dragged Stiles over to the bed. He laid the boy down, and started to undo his pants  
"A-are we going to do it now?" He asked, blushing.

"Yeah, is that cool?," he asked, smiling and rubbing Stiles' cock

"Yeah, totally, no complaints here." He said, groaning. "J- just take it slow, I've never..."

He grinned even brighter and kissed him again, pushing both of their pants and underwear off

He groaned into the kiss, spreading his legs.

He hummed and grabbed his lube from the side table, and rubbed it over his fingers, and over Stiles' hole

Stiles gasped, and arched his back.

"have you ever touched yourself down here?," he asked, slipping a finger in

He moaned, taking a deep breath, "y- yeah.... Just sensitive." He groaned.

"mmmh, how many fingers have you put in before," he asked, moving the finger in and out

"Ah... O- only, fuck!" He jumped a little. "Two, what was that?"

He grinned, "I just found your prostate," he hummed, and pressed in a second finger

He moaned, laying back on the bed when his phone started ringing with Scotts ring tone.

"Don't answer it," he grumbled, and stroked Stiles' cock

"I- I have too." He moaned, closing his eyes.

"No, you don't he said, kissing him

He groaned and let it go to voicemail. "M-maybe I can ignore it for now."

He hummed and nodded, moving the two fingers over his prostate. While Stiles was distracted, ethan came in and stole the phone so It wouldn't ring again

He moaned, arching off the bed. "Please..." He panted.

Ethan put the phone on silent and laid it on the counter, seeing that the phone rang again.

"soon," He groaned and winked at ethan before the man left, kissing the boy again and pressing in a third.

"Ah!" He moaned, panting.

"never been this stretched before, huh?,' he grinned

"No." He panted.

Scott finally called Derek after getting no reply.

Derek huffed and answered the phone, "WHat?"

Aiden licked at his neck, and quickly lubed up his cock before pressing at his entrance

"Is stiles with you?" He asked quickly. "He wasn't at practice and his jeep is still at the school."

Stiles moaned louder, closing his eyes. "Fuck, please, just do it."

"No, he isn't here, he doesn't like me," he snorted. "Maybe he's out in the woods"

 

He smiled and slowly pressed in, not wanting to hurt him . . . yet  
"He's not answering his phone. I saw him with two alphas before school. Can you call him? He might answer to you."

Stiles moaned and wrapped his legs around it.

"Fine," Derek rolled his eyes, and he hanged up on Scott, and he gave Stiles' phone a call. 

"Such a tight virgin," he hummed, snapping his hips

"Ah! Feels so damn good!" He moaned.

"Fuck!," he groaned, the warning word for his brother to come in and bite the boy with him  
Ethan came in, grinning and got behind Stiles.

Stiles heard the door and looked up. "Wh- why fuck, why is he..." Stiles moaned, unable to form words.

When Stiles looked back, Aidens face had turned wolfish. He grinned toothily, and sunk his teeth into Stiles' shoulder

"Wha-? No!" He yelled, feeling two sets of teeth bite into his throat. He cried out in pain, tears falling.

Ethan laughed into his throat, stroking his hip.

Aiden came inside of Stiles and groaned happily, releasing the boy after he was sure the venom took place

Stiles shook, covering one of the bites and trying to scramble back. "Y- you're both wolfs!?"

Aiden chuckled and pulled his pants back up, "Yeah, you were just too cute to leave human"

He started breathing faster, panic setting in. "no..."  
"Duecalion will be happy," Aiden smiled at his brother

"Yeah." He grinned, grabbing Stiles jaw. "We have a cute little pet too." He said.

Stiles slapped his hand away, curling up. Duecalion? That was part of the- "Alpha pack...."

Took you long enough," he chuckled, and grabbed Stiles' half hard cock

Stiles gasped. "Let go!" He said, pushing on his arm. "Get off, leave me alone!"

Ethan laughed. "We should leave him for a bit, let him realize his position."

Aiden chuckled and let go of him, "alright. I hope you really did start making food," he said, 

holding up his hand that was just jerking off Stiles' cock to Ethan's nose to tease him with the scent, because he was an asshole

Ethan groaned and grabbed his brothers hand, licking his hand clean. "Can't wait to taste you myself." He said, leaving the room with his brother.

Stiles curled up, crying. He felt so stupid. Derek had warned him! "Derek...." He got up and started looking for his phone.

Aiden smiled and leaned on the counter, "damnit, Ethan, he was a virgin, he felt so fucking good," he chuckled

"We're gonna ruin him." He laughed. "I get him next."

Stiles looked all over and couldn't find his phone, but did see Aiden s on the ground. He picked it up and quickly dialed Derek's number.

"Only if you make garlic bread," he said, pushing him back over to the oven. 

Derek almost didn't answer the unknown number, but then he thought better of it. "hello?"

"Derek....." Stiles sniffed. "I'm sorry Derek, I didn't know."

"Stiles, where the hell are you!?," he said, getting up

"I- I'm somewhere in your building. I didn't know they were from the alpha pack. I- I should have listened." He whispered, crying still.

" . . . Did they hurt you?,' He asked, walking out of his apartment, and going down to the lobby to see if there were any new check ins recently.

"..... I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Calm down, what the hell happened? I got their room number, I'll be there in a minute"

"They- They're coming." He said, hearing them get close and hanging up, hiding the phone.

Ethan came in, grinned at him. "Have you realized what you are?" He asked.

Aiden walked in behind him, "I can already smell it infecting his veins . . . "

"I figured from the bite." He replied, sitting against the headboard.

Ethan hummed, moving closer. "That's not what I meant pup." He said. "You're our toy. If you do what we say, we won't let the others touch you." He said.

Aiden smiled and held up a vibrator. 

Derek could smell Stiles' fear as he got closer, and he ran faster to the highest floor

Stiles' eyes widened, trying to get farther back. "Please... Don't. I- I'll do anything." 

"We know you will pup." He grinned, grabbing his ankle and yanking him down the bed.

Ethan started the vibrations and placed it between Stiles' cock and balls, when the door burst open, and an angry, blue eyed werewolf was snarling at them

"Dont!" Stiles scremed, trying to thrath away but was being held down by the other twin. He heard Derek and blushed, looking away from him, closing his eyes.

Ethan started laughing. "Well, Well, Well. You're a little late. Besides, this party is invatation only." He growled.

"I guess that makes me a party crasher," he snarled and leaped at the twin hiding stiles down, claws unshwathed

Ethan got in his way, teeth bared in a snarl and claws out, lunging at Derek.

Derek attacked Ethan, claws raking across the teens chest

He growled, falling back. "Even if you kill me it wont change what we did to him."

"What the fuck did you do?!," he roared, his claws squeezing his theoat

Aiden growled and got off Stiles, tackling Derek off his brother, scratching down Derek's chest, getting pretty deep.

Ethan grabbed his brother getting up. "Not here." He said. "Duecalion wants to wait."

Derek roared In pain, and he slowly began to heal, blood oozing down his chest. 

Aiden growled, "it's now or never, Ethan! He's a threat!"

"Not here." Ethan said, pulling him out of the room. "We'll come back when the time is right. Just like we'll come back for our pet. He can't go on long without us." He said, smirking at Stiles.

Derek watched the boys leave, stupidly, he might add, and he quickly wrapped Stiles up in a towel, his chest still bleeding as he looked around for an exit

Stiles was curled up tight, hands over his neck, not speaking.

Derek decided to just go for it. "Hold on," He muttered, and he charged through the house and towards the front door

He held on like he was told, closing his eyes.

He ran past the wolves, out the door and out of the building, running all the way to the abandoned Depo

He whined a few times as they ran, but other wise stayed quiet.

Derek descended the steps and soon they were in the old train, and Derek laid Stiles down on his old bed. "We'll be safe here, for a little while," he said, holding a hand to his chest

Stiles nodded, looking down. He felt so responsible.

"Are you gonna be okay? They look like theyre healin . . . ," he muttered, "You should get some sleep"

Stiles nodded, looking down and laying on the bed, whimpering at the movement and hissing in pain.

Derek sighed, and sat down in the single chair in the room, and watched the door. He wouldn't sleep tonight . . . and there was nothing he could do for stiles but wait to see if the bite took

In the middle of the night Stiles started whining and sweating. "Derek...." He whined, still asleep and turning his head, revealing he had two bites.  
Derek came over, well aware of the bites, and he ran his hand over Stiles' head. "Accept the wolf, Stiles," he said, his eyes filled with worry. He couldn't lose another person . . .

Stiles leaned into the sound and touch. He gave another whine, but softer.

Derek's heart panged painfully, "you'll be okay, you have to be"

He woke up suddenly, gasping and panting.

Derek jerked and stared at him, "Stiles?"

Stiles looked at him, eyes blown wide.

Derek backed up a little, watching the eyes change color

His eyes were a yellowish color. He could hear all kinds of things.

Derek let out a soft sigh, and scratched his head. He was going to be in so much trouble, with  
Scott, Chris and the Sherriff. He should probably leave in the morning. "Get some sleep," he whispered.

He shook his head, not wanting to sleep.

"No?," he asked, frowning. "You're fine so . . . you should probably go home. . . Scott can teach you restraint during the moon"

He looked at Derek with a sad expression. It was Derek he called, not Scott. He shook his head 

Derek frowned even more, "What?!"

He huffed, looking down. ".... I didn't call Scott."

Derek rolled his eyes and sat back down in his chair, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"Look, I'm sorry you got bit . . . "

"I know." He said.

"Okay, so now what do you want from me?,' he asked

"I.... I don't know." He said, looking down, his heart beating faster to signal he lied.

Derek growled softly, knowing full well there was more to it. "You can't lie to me"

"I don't want anything from you." Stiles said, clenching his fists. "I just.... You've." He growled, holding his head. It was hard to think straight. "Forget it. I knew you didn't like me, but I didn't know it was this much." He said, getting up. "I feel worthless enough already."

Derek frowned, and stood up as well, "the hell are you talking about??," he asked, growling . "I don't ....dislike you ...."

"Then what is it!? Because you sure in hell act like you hate me." He asked, crossing his arms. "I wasn't just turned by them. I had sex with one and almost another all because I'm so stupid!"

Derek looked down, realizing he was being really insensitive. "You're not stupid . . . we all make mistakes," he mumbled, thinking back on all of his

"You told me not to go near him and I did." He said, looking down. "I should have listened."

"kids make those mistakes, its a part of growing up . . . ," he nodded. "You'll make a good wolf, though"'

"How do you know? They said I won't be okay without them. I....I'm scared." He said.

"cause your smart, for the most part, and reliable," he shrugged, "I doubt what they were saying was true. If there is any problems, we can go to Deaton  
"You....." Stiles looked down, shaking a bit. He was so scared. "You've grown up being a wolf.... Scott just became one. I- I'd rather have you train me."

"I thought you hated me, and my methods," He snarled

"That's Scott." He said, somehow managing not to shrink down. "Its just your plans I don't like..."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll train you. You should go home for tonight, you have school in the morning.  
You need to skip lacrosse practice and meet me at my old house"

"Alright." Nodded. "Thank you Derek." He said softly, turning to go. "What if they try to take me from school?"

He thought about that. "Stay by Scott or Isaac . . . just don't go out alone"

He nodded. "Scott will be mad.... He even tried calling." He said, looking down. "I- I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"okay," he said, tossing Stiles' phone at him . . . "I managed to grab it"

"Thanks." He said, grabbing it happily.

He waved, and sat back down on the bed

He smiled and went out, walking home and calling Scott. "Can you and Isaac come over. I need to show you something."

"Right now?," he said, grabbing pants.

"Unless you want to be freaked out at school." He said.

"Alright! We'll be over soon," he said, pulling his shoes on  
Stiles nodded and hung up, pulling the blanket tighter. Wait, blanket? He was still naked! He blushed and ran home.

Derek laid down on the creaky matress and sighed. This was probably going to be his home for now, what with the twins in the same building as him

Stiles got into his house and looked around. Scott wasn't hear yet so he went to get into the shower, trying to get clean and the scent off him.

Scott and Isaac arrived several minutes after Stiles got out of the shower

Stiles was in bed, wearing sweat pants and a t shirt. "Hey..."

Scott stood in the doorway, there was no mistaking that smell. "What . . . how?!"

He curled up. "The twins...." He said, hunching his shoulders.

Scott growled, "Damnit! I'm sorry, man . . .," he sighed.

"That's not all that happened. I- I wasn't just turned by one." He said.

" . . . what do you mean?," he asked

They both turned me.... Together." He said. "While one was inside me..." He whispered.

Scott made a face, "You had sex with one of them!??"

"I didn't know what they were! No Wolfy powers here!" He growled. "I didn't know!"

"I know," He said, sighing. "But now you do have wolfy powers . . . you can become part of my pack!"

"I.... I don't know. They said I couldn't go long without them, I don't know what that means." He whined. "Derek said maybe they're lying."

He shrugged, "maybe they think you need a pack, and they're the only option? Cause they're not," he said. "Once you learn control, you could really help my pack"

"Maybe. I'm meeting with Derek tomorrow so he can train me." He said, shrugging.

Scott frowned, "your gonna let HIM train you?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's a born wolf and he trained you." He said, nodding. "Issac too."

"Yeah .... But now we don't have to bother with that ass, cause I can train you," he said

"No one has ever had two bites. Never." Stiles said. "I want his help. He came for me when I  
called, I can trust him."

"If you called me, I would have came!," he said, "and why do you suddenly trust him?"

"Um, hello, where is my best friend Scott?" He asked, getting up. "Derek has helped us how many times?"

"He's also nearly gotten us killed several times! And his plans suck! Which is why I'm not his beta anymore!"

"You never were his beta." He said, looking at Issac. "He helped you!"

"Dont bring me into this."

"Exactly! I never wanted him as an alpha!," he said, grunting

"I just want his help, okay?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"Fine," he huffed. "When you change your mind, I'll be waiting"

"Yeah...." He said, looking down. "Derek wants me to stick with one of you tomorrow, incase the twins try anything."

"Okay...," he said, nodding. "Okay, that's actually not a horrible plan"

"Yeah...." He said, looking down, biting his lip. Stiles wanted so badly to say something to Scott, but he didn't want to upset him more.

Scott raised an eyebrow at him, "whats going on?"

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. "Derek just isn't as bad as you think."

He shrugged, "Whatever. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?

"Yeah...." Stiles nodded looking down. "....see you." He really didn't want to be alone tonight, but if Scott wanted to leave, he wouldn't keep him.

Isaac stayed, squirming in his spot a little, unsure if he was welcome in the new wolf's territory

Stiles looked at Isaac, smiling softly. He could smell how he was feeling. "It's the same room as always Isaac."

Isaac smiled and came over, nuzzling Stiles' arm, "I think its pretty cool that you're a wolf"

Stiles was a little taken back. He and Isaac never got along all that great. But the contact was nice. "Yeah?" He asked. "..... I didn't want it." He said, heart beating faster at the lie.

Isaac gasped, "you wanted the bite?"

"No." He said, lying again then sighed. "Not from them anyway..."

"Who did you want it from?,' he asked

"It doesn't matter. They wouldn't give it to me." He shrugged.

" . . . they?,' he asked

"He..." Stiles said.

"oh . . . Scott?," he asked.

He looked down, shaking his head.

" . . . you wanted derek to bite you?,:" he asked

Stiles sighed. "I'm really tired." He said, laying in his bed. "Stay with me tonight?"

He nodded and laid down next to him. "Itd be really cool if we were in the same pack"

"Sleep now. No Wolfy stuff." He said, putting his back to Issac and biting his lip. He had never told anyone about wanting the bite. And the way Issac was acting was throwing him off.

Isaac frowned, and rolled onto his side. he didn't like not doing "wolfy" stuff

A few minutes later, stiles rolled over, curling up against Issac, wanting the contact. "do you mind?" he asked, knowing he was in the Wolf's space."

Isaac smile and nuzzled him, "no," he said, happy to feel like he and stiles were pack

He made a happy sound and tucked his head under Isaac's chin.

Isaac smiled and rubbed stiles' back, happily falling asleep

Stiles woke up the next day to the sound of his alarm, only his ears heard it louder than it was, causing him to yelp and cover his ears.

Isaac reached over and turned it off, "yeah . . . stuff like that takes some getting used to"

He whined and looked at Isaac. "I can hear the cars outside...."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Cmon, you just have to get through school, and then you can go see Derek'

"Yeah." HE said, getting up. "You can barrow some clothes if you want.

'Thanks, but no," he shook his head, "Wearing another wolfs clothes . . . other wolves might think I'm your intended," he blushed

"Intended?...." He asked, then his eyes widend. "Oh!"

"yeah . . . ,"he blushed.

"Okay.... I'll um, I'll see you at school then?" HE asked.

"Oh, uhm sure," he said, getting up, and going to leave. He guessed he'd be walking to school then, since he came with scott, and scott left with his bike . . .

Stiles got ready and rememberd his jeep was still at the school. "guess I'll be walking."

Isaac was walking really slow, cause next thing he knew, he was next to Stiles again/. He smiled at him

"Hey." He said.

"Are you going to be okay at School today?,' He asked

"I should be." He nodded.  
"Okay," he nodded, "Just . . . Cover your ears for the school bells," he said.,

"Right." He chuckled nodding.

Before he knew it they were at school and Aiden and Ethan were watching stiles.  
Isaac glared at the twins, and stayed near Stiles

Ethan grinned and winked at Stiles.

Stiles held onto Isaac's arm, making a low whine.

Isaac growled at Ethan, and led Stiles' away, "You gotta be the bigger wolf"

"They're my Alphas...." Stiles whispered and felt sick just saying that.

"Not if you join Scotts or Derek's pack," he said. "or become an alpha yourself"

He whined again, looking down. "Yeah."

" . . . It'll be okay," he said, leading Stiles to his first class

"I hope so." Stiles said. He stuck by the two through most of the day, until he had to go to the bathroom and had to go alone.

Aiden slipped in behind him and shut the door, "Hey pretty boy"

Stiles stiffened and turned quickly, walking backwards. "W- what do you want?"

"I wanna finish what we started last time," he smiled softly.

"I don't...." He said, pressing against the wall. "Just leave me alone." Stiles' body had started to betray him though. He remembered Aiden's touch and remembered how much he liked it.

Aiden smiled and moved his hands over Stiles' chest, kissing his throat  
He gave a soft groan, turning his head away. "Stop...."  
"Buut you like it," he said, groaning against his skin, moving his hand down to cup his crotch  
He moaned, closing his eyes. "I- I don't."  
"Well now you're just lying," he smiled.  
"I don't want this." He said, telling the truth.  
Aiden glanced up at him and growled, "Do you really think I care?"  
"No...." He said, looking down. "No.... Alpha." Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, hating himself  
He smiled and pushed stiles against the wall more, kissing his throat and moving his hands under the boys shirt

He closed his eyes tight and stayed still. "Scott." He whispered, hoping his friend would hear him.  
Scott jerked up in class, and looked towards the door, bursting out of the room  
Stiles couldn't help but let out a moan, biting his lip. Aiden had Stiles' pants around his ankles.  
Scott burst in and blushed furiously at what he saw  
Stiles blushed in embarrassment, his legs spread with Aidens fingers inside him.  
Aiden turned and growled At Scott, but Scott just growled back, "Stiles, do you want this?!"  
He turned his head quickly, shaking his head no.  
He growled and leaped at Aiden, jumping on his back  
Aiden growled, removing his fingers from Stiles a threw Scott off, snarling.  
Scott smashed into the mirrors and growled loudly, lunging back against him, claws raking into the wolfs skin

Aiden howled and lunged aw him, sinking his claws into Scott's sides.  
Scott yelped and crashed into the wall, holding his sides, growling up at Aiden  
"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Stiles yelled, his pants pulled up.  
Aiden snarled at stiles, "he's threatening my claim on you!"  
"Please." Stiles whined. "Don't hurt him." He repeated.

Aiden growled and grabbed stiles" arm. "Then let's get back to business," he said, pushing him towards a stall

Stiles swallowed and looked at Scott before nodding. "Okay." He felt horrible and disgusting for calling Scott and then letting Aiden still do what he wanted.

"Stiles, don't!," Scott shouted, "I'll heal!"

Stiles stopped and looked at Scott. "I don't have a choice.... You should go back to class."

"I can't, I'm bleeding ...", he huffed and then Isaac came in

Stiles looked at Issac. "Take Scott and go." He said, eyes pleading. He didn't want them to see.

"No," he said, growling at Aiden

Aiden growled back, wrapping an arm around Stiles and licking a stripe up his neck.

Isaac snarled loudly and lunged at him, biting aidens arm

Aiden snarled and punched Issac. "Get off!" He kicked him.

Isaac whimpered but he didn't let go, his jaw was locked, and he took the punches as he sank his teeth deeper

Stiles looked between all of them, not knowing what to do. He whined and held his head, breathing harder and harder, taking little gasps.

Aiden growled, kicking him again.  
Isaac yelped and ripped a large chunk out of his arm, falling to the ground.

"You fucking Bitch!" He roared, jumping on Issac, nails extended, ready to carv into his stomach.

Stiles jumped in the way, covering Issac. He shouted out in pain, feeling claws dig into his flesh.

Isaac punched Aiden off of stiles and whined, "noo!,"

Derek burst in, growling angrily

Stiles curled up, clutching his side where the nails got him, crying out in pain, shaking.

Aiden saw what he did, clenching his fists. He growled, looking at Derek.  
Derek growled loudly and walked up to Aiden, "get out"  
He growled and looked around. "Hmpf." He walked past them, leaving.  
Derek growled and quickly moved to the other wolves, taking away stiles' pain with a touch of his hand

He flenched away, curling up more.  
He growled and lifted stiles up, "c'mon Isaac, can you carry Scott?," he asked  
Isaac nodded, lifting Scott.

Stiles tucked his face into Derek's neck, breathing softly. He hurt and wanted a shower.  
"Follow me, were going to deatons," he said, walking out  
"No..." Stiles whined.  
"Alright." Issac said, nodding and fallowing him.  
Derek led them out towards deatons. "Shut up, stiles"  
Stiles whimpered, clinging to him.  
When they got to deatons, Derek laid him down on the table

Stiles had a hand on Derek's shirt, hanging on to him.  
"Deaton, he got attacked, and so did Scott," he grunted  
Deaton came out and went to Stiles first. "What got them?" He asked, seeing that Stiles' wounds were starting to heal. "Why is he healing?"  
"He was bitten by two wolves last night, but the wounds were deep ....," he grunted, trying not to sound like he cared

"What attacked them?" He asked, nodding.  
"Wolves from the alpha pack," he growled  
"It'll heal." He said, going to look at Scott. "It'll heal slowly, but it will heal."  
"Good," he said, sighing. He looked at Isaac, "you'll stay and watch them?"  
Stiles whinned, holding Derek's shirt.  
Derek frowned, and shook his head, "Let go, Stiles"  
He whined, not letting go. "Don't go."  
"Why not? You guys will be fine soon," he grunted.  
Stiles gave him a pained look and dropped his hand. "It.... I....” He whined and dropped his eyes.  
"What?," Derek asked, holding back a growl  
"I want to go with you." He said quietly.  
He sighed, "I'm not going anywhere interesting"  
He whined and got up slowly. "I'm going home."  
"like that?,' He asked, pointing to the blood stain on the boys shirt.

"I don't like how it feels here. I can to be somewhere I know well." He said, slowly walking past him.  
"You'll have to tell your father what you are . . . and you're not going a lone," he grunted. "Isaac, stay with Scott"

"My dad works night shift." He said. "You don't have to come. I can deal."  
"Yeah, and let them fucking jump you in the woods? I doubt it," he grunted  
Stiles stiffened and stopped moving, the smell of fear filling the room. "I- I suppose a ride wouldn't hurt."

He nodded and pulled Stiles towards his Camaro. "Don't get blood on the interior"  
"I'll try." He said, looking down.

derek nodded and got in, and began to drive him to the sheriffs house  
"Are you staying or just dropping me off?" Stiles asked, holding his side, wondering.  
" . . . if you want me to stay, I will," he grunted.  
".....I do." He said, looking down.  
"Okay," he said, pulling in front of the Sheriffs house, and he got out of his car  
Stiles got out and shut the door, leaning agaisnt it, taking a deep painful breath.  
Derek held out his arm to help him.  
He leaned against him. "The pain comes and goes...."  
"Yeah," he said, taking some of his pain as they walked up the steps to the front door.  
He hummed, feeling better and took out his key. "Make yorself at home."  
He nodded and helped Stiles to the couch, before standing straight and going to the window  
Madeline K: Stiles stayed there a while before getting up. "I need a shower."  
"Alright," he said, turning to look at him. "Make it quick"  
"Yeah.... I'll get out once I feel clean again." He said.  
Derek stared at him and nodded, before looking back out the window  
Stiles got undressed and stepped into the water, yelping as the hot water touched his wound.  
"You okay?,' Derek asked, not moving from the first floor  
Stiles didnt answer, he just started washing himself. He was fine until he got to his lower body. He remembered how much he liked being touched. "No...." He cried, sitting in the tub and curling up.

Derek walked upstairs and opened the bathroom door, glad the curtain was still closed. "Stiles .."  
"What?" He asked, voice shaky.

"You said you weren't okay," he grunted, not sure what to do.

He let out a choaked sob. "I'm fine, I just....I feel so gross and there has to be something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," he muttered. "You just got dealt a shitty card"  
"Do you even know why Scott was attacked?" He asked, letting out a harsh laugh. "Aiden corned me in the bathroom. I tried not to enjoy it, but I did. I called Scott because I was scared and when I saw him losing I was going to give Aiden whatever he wanted in order to save him."  
Derek sighed, "Its hard not to feel pleasure when someone bad is touching you like that . . . ," he said, as if speaking from experience. "Scott is fine, so don't worry about it"

"I still.... I want to get the feel of him off my body but I don't know how." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah . . .well, when you figure it out, let me know," he said, moving to leave  
"Derek?" He asked, stiles' head poked out of the curtain. "..... I'm sorry. I know you don't like me and you keep helping me. So.... Thanks and sorry.

Derek stopped, his back still facing Stiles. " . . . I don't not like you," he grunted.  
"Then why are you always so cold to me but no one else?" He asked. "Its only me...." Stiles shook his head and retreated back into the warm spray.

"I'm cold to Scott and Isaac too . . . I kicked Isaac out of my flat, " he grunted  
"To protect him. You at least praise them when they do what you want." He said.  
"And you think that's a healthy relationship?,' He asked, "I order them around and praise them, and when they do something stupid, I hurt them . . . "

Stiles shrugged, biting his lip and turned off the water. "I get ordered to do something and pushed against walls when I do it wrong or don't want to do it. I don't even know what's healthy anymore."  
Derek sighed, "I should just go . . . then you wont get pushed into walls anymore"

"Don't leave!" He said, pulling the curtain back too quickly and whined, holding his side. "I didn't mean.... I'm okay with being pushed into them. I mean um...." He blushed.

He blushed, staring at his naked form. "Uhm... What?," he asked, confused

He blushed, looking down. "Don't leave?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't bring back up the other stuff.  
"... I can't stay when your father gets home," he muttered  
"He....Okay." Stiles said, giving a small nod.  
He nodded, and left the room so stiles could finish showering  
"Can you bring me a towel? Hall closet." He called, pulling the curtain closed.  
"Yeah," he said, returning with the towel. Putting it on the sink  
"Thank you, Derek." Stiles said, voice slightly off as he stopped the water.  
"Are you okay?," he asked, tilting his head a little  
"Yes." He nodded, pulling the curtain back a bit and reaching for the towel. "They wont go back." Stiles said, his nails elongated.  
Derek inhaled and nodded, "just relax, get your heart rate down

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to relax, closing his eyes.

Derek watched his hands, waiting to see a change  
He slowly changed back then grabbed the towel. "Thanks."  
He nodded, "I'll be downstairs," he grunted so he wouldn't see stiles' naked anymore  
Stiles waited till he was gone to get out, going to his room and getting dressed. He came back down, looking at Derek. "Do you think you can teach me something's while you're here?"

"Like what?," Derek asked from his spot on the couch. Damn . . . it was really comfy. He would miss it.

He came and sat next to him. "Control for one."

"That's not something you can learn in a day," he said, surprised that stiles actually wanted to sit next to him.

"Can't we at least start?" He asked.

He clenched his fists, "I don't know if I'm the best teacher . . . You'd probably learn more from Scott, I was a born wolf . . . I learned by growing up, making mistakes and through tradition"  
"You said you'd teach me though." He whined.

"FIne," he grunted, and stood up, "stand, and get into a calm mindset.

He nodded and stood,closing his eyes and getting to a happy spot.  
Suddenly, Derek pushed Stiles right in his wound. "Stay calm!," he shouted  
He whined and growled, eyes turning yellow and fangs coming out. "How do I stay calm at that!?"  
"You learn to stay calm," he said, staying calm himself.  
He took a deep breath, going back to normal. "Okay..."  
"Good," he said, doing it again, punching him in the gut  
He howled in pain, dropping to his knees. He managed to stay normal though.  
"Good," he said, going to the fridge, and grabbing a bag of frozen peas. He helped Stiles on the couch, and he pressed the peas to the wound, also he drew some pain away, wincing a little

He took a shaky breath. "It hurts a lot."

"I know," he said, taking away a lot of the pain. "You did good"  
He whined and laid his head on Derek's shoulder. "Stop taking the pain."  
"No," he said, sighing. "This was my fault . . . "  
"Please." He said, rubbing his head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to feel it."  
Derek didn't understand why not . . . but he let go for now  
He looked up at Derek, keeping his head on his sholder and smiled.  
Derek felt a little weird, he didn't understand what was happening, or why, but he supposed Stiles could use him as a head rest since he had caused him such pain.  
He smiled and closed his eyes. Stiles had never been this close, outside of the pool, but he liked it. "What else can we do?"

"I don't know," he said, getting tired. It had been a /long/ time since he'd just been able to sit and relax with another wolf. . .

"...I feel better when I'm touching another wolf." He said, nuzzling. "Especially when sleeping."

"Mmhm," he grunted, already mostly asleep

"Can we go to my bed?" He asked, sitting up.

Derek pulled himself from his almost sleep, and stared at him, "what... Sure," he grunted, too tired to care. He knew this was selfish of him, to sleep besides a newly turned wolf, looking for pack, for an alpha... He wouldn't find it here

He smiled and led him upstairs, stripping down to his boxers and climbed into bed, waiting for Derek.

Derek took off everything too except his boxers, lulled by the thought of skin to skin contact with a possible alpha. He crawled into the bed and flopped on his side, ignoring the creaking mattress, and he nuzzled underneath stiles' chin.

Stiles hummed, curling up with him, putting an arm over him.

Derek slept better that night then he had since his family were still alive.

Stiles woke up in the morning and nuzzled him, smiling. "Derek?"

Derek was drooling a little, and he ignored the touches, "Stop . . . ," He whined, not wanting to wake up

Stiles smiled and stopped, waiting till it looked like Derek was back asleep before kissing his shoulder.  
Derek suddenly jolted awake and jumped from the bed, his eyes wide, "STILES?!?"  
Stiles hunched his shoulders and blushed. "Sorry. I- it won't happen again. I swear."  
He shuddered, and grabbed his pants, pulling them on, and leaving. Why had he done that!?  
"Wait." Stiles said, getting up and fallowing out of the room. "Please don't go! I just got caught up in the cuddling."

"That shouldn't have happened!," he growled and puhed stiles against a wall.

Stiles looked at him, licking his lips, the usual smell invading the room. "Why, why shouldn't it? All I did was show you affection." He said, putting his hands on Derek's arms.  
Derek's eyes went wide and he felt himself start to get wet, and he blushed, hoping Stiles couldn't smell it. "I don't need affection," he lied.

"I can hear your lie." Stiles said, licking his lips again and feeling brave. "I like you Derek." He said, leaning in and brushing their lips together.

Derek was shaking now, and he surged into the kiss, pressing Stiles against the wall again, groaning louldy.

Stiles groaned, wrapping his arms around him and kissing back.

He started to rut their hips together, his face turning wolflike and his claws coming out as he lost control

Stiles jumped up, wrapping his legs around him and moaned.

"Fuck," he groaned loudly and pressed them back into Stiles' room

He groaned in agreement, pulling at Derek's belt.

Derek panted and shuddered, quickly pulling his belt and pants off, "Want me to top?,' he asked, shaking, preffering to top so he didn't get pregnant

"Yeah, fuck. Yes." He nodded, laying on his back and shucking his boxers.  
Derek stroked Stiles' cock, sucking on one of his nipples.

He moaned, arching his back. This felt so much better than when he was with Aiden and he had no idea why, but he wanted it to continue.

He shuddered as more slick eased between his cheeks, and down his thighs, but he ignored it and pressed a finger into Stiles' hole

Stiles groaned softly and smelt something wonderful. "Somehing smells good."  
"Its nothing," he blushed, and wrapped his lips around stiles' cock to try to get him to drop the subject.

He moaned, fluttering his eyes closed. "Derek..."  
Derek moaned and pressed a second finger into his hole as he bobbed his head  
"Ah! Please." He moaned.  
"Not yet," he groaned, licking the underside of his cock  
Stiles groaned, biting his lip.  
Derek shuddered as he felt slick drip onto the floor, so he tried to stand up so it would stop being a mess. "lube?," he asked.

"S- second drawer." He said, arching his back.  
Derek quickly went over and grabbed it, and then he returned and poured It over his cock, and spread some around Stiles' hole

Stiles whined at the loss, moaning when he felt the cold touch. "I want you." He panted.  
"Good," he groaned and started to press in He moaned, spreading his legs.  
Derek shuddered at how tight he was, "Fuck," he groaned loudly  
He arched his back, trying to get more of him in.  
Derek snapped his hips forward, shuddering as Stiles' hole swallowed his entire length  
"Fuck!" He shouted, moaning.  
"Stiles . . . ," he groaned, and gripped the pale boys hips, fucking him hard.  
Stiles moaned with every thrust and asked for more, wrapping his legs around him, causing him to be deeper.

Dereks slick dripped down his balls and down his cock, adding to the lubricant  
Stiles moaned, looking up at him.

“I’m close!” He moaned, arching his back.  
"Me too," he grunted, looking absolutely pleased as he stroked Stiles' cock

Stiles arched off the bed, shouting Dereks name as he came, the base of his cock swelling.

Derek's cock didn't inflate, but he did cum, and he held back from biting into Stile's throat, flopping down on the bed next to him after he came. 

Stiles panted and noticed his cock had swelled. "W- whats that?"

Derek turned bright red, and coughed a little, "it's a knot ... "

"What does that mean?" He asked, looking at it.

"It's a wolf thing, don't worry about it," he muttered, rolling on his side so he was facing the wall

He nodded and pursed his lips. "Was having sex with me also a wolf thing....Or do you like me?"

Derek stiffened, and thought about the question. "Both," he grunted, his cheeks red

Stiles leaned closer and nuzzled between his shoulder blades. "Me too..."

Derek shuddered and bared his throat a little, showing a rare moment of trust

Stiles, leaned up, nuzzling his throat.

Derek let out a small whine, and moved his one thigh, making room for the alpha if he wished to fuck him.

Stiles didn't understand, but he did press against his back, humming with content.

Derek shuddered and closed his eyes, this was more than he could have ever wanted . . . but he knew this wouldn't last

Stiles woke up, hearing his dad pull into the driveway and felt an empty bed. "Derek?"

Derek had heard the car driving closer when it was a few miles away, so he had quickly left, leaving behind nothing but stains from his slick.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment!!!!!


End file.
